Syndrome
Syndrome, a former superhero fan now turned deadly supervillain, has teamed up with Xehanort and the Horned King in order to further his research and use the heartless to track down and destroy any Super that lands on Nomanison Island. Personality Syndrome's personality describes him as a person with complete lack of conscience, a direct result of sociopathy, making him a mad scientist. Intensely amoral, he allowed missiles that he shot at an airplane carrying Helen, Dash, and Violet to continue on after Helen revealed the children's presence on the plane and even bet Mirage's life in a subsequent showdown when Mr. Incredible threatened her, showing him as a completely amoral person without any regard for human life. Furthermore, he is depicted as a frustrated and spiteful character. Indeed, as a young Buddy Pine, he aspires to become a superhero. This goal led him to beg Bob Parr to hire him as a sidekick. Sadly, after Bob categorically refused to grant Buddy's favour, the future Syndrome has developed much rancor for not being given a chance by his idol and by the people. This obstacle and the lack of real superpower gave him the will to overcome superheroes, until aspiring to eliminate them, in order to become a popular and "self-made" hero. Role in Reconnect Pre-Syndrome years Syndrome's real name is Buddy Pine. As a boy, he wanted to become Mr. Incredible's sidekick, but Incredible constantly rejected him. One night, as Mr. Incredible was facing the criminal Bomb Voyage, Buddy showed up with a pair of rocket boots to help him. Calling himself Incrediboy, he flew off to get the police. He didn't realize that Bomb Voyage had attached a bomb to his cape. Mr. Incredible had to release Voyage to save Buddy. Incredible was angry at the boy for meddling in his affairs and the police took him home. Later years Buddy became a successful weapons designer. Operating through his agent, Mirage, Buddy sent for many superheroes to fight his battle robot: The Omnidroid 9000. All of them were killed by the battle robot and those that actually defeated it were killed by improved and modified versions. Buddy deemed it ready to fight his ex-idol and had Mirage send for him. Incredible defeated the robot, but Buddy built another, more powerful one. The robot defeated Incredible and Buddy arrived, deeming himself Syndrome. Syndrome, in a fit of rage, accidentally tossed Incredible over a cliff with his Immobi-Ray invention (the beam had shut off), causing Incredible to land in a river. Syndrome sent a robot probe after him to confirm that he was dead. Mr. Incredible managed to escape from the probe by hiding behind the corpse of the late Gazerbeam. Operation: Kronos Incredible snuck into Syndrome's hideout and infiltrated his computer and discovered Syndrome's plot: Operation Kronos. The goal: to destroy the supers and take their place. Unfortunately, due to a tracking device, Incredible was caught and held in a high-security prison. When Syndrome found out that Mr. Incredible's family was coming to the island, he sent missiles to destroy their plane. The family survived and broke Incredible out of Syndrome's prison. Syndrome managed to recapture the family and sent his Omnidroid to wreck the city. However, when he arrived to defeat the robot with a special remote control, The Omnidroid (which had become self-aware like its predecessor before it) outsmarted him, destroyed his remote and shot at his rocket boots with a laser gun. With his rocket boots out of control, Syndrome smashed into a building and was knocked unconscious. He remained unconscious during The Incredibles' (who had escaped from his prison) battle and woke just during the robot's defeat. One last attempt His plans ruined, Syndrome broke into the Incredibles's home and attempted to kidnap their baby, Jack-Jack. However, Jack-Jack transformed into a mini-monster and disabled his rocket boots. Syndrome got back on his jet and started yelling that he would "get your son eventually!". This leads to a final battle against Syndrome, who's anger and jealously finally allowed him to become a full super with the powers of darkness at his disposal. Eventually, the battle is won for the side of light when Mr. Incredible threw a nearby car at the jet, knocking it off-balance and causing Syndrome to slide toward the left turbine. Syndrome's cape got tangled in the spinning blades and the evil genius was pulled in,resulting in his death and the explosion of the plane. Boss Strategy Syndrome likes to spend a lot of time in the air (and out of range of your melee attacks), the only way to hit him is when he comes down to attack you at close range. He likes to use Zero Point Energy to his advantage by grabbing one of your party members with it (usually Sora) and pulling them in for a savage combo attack. Turn the tables on Syndrome, as soon as his Zero Point energy wears off, start swinging your Keyblade. As long as you're landing blows on Syndrome, you'll stay up in the air, and though you won't be able to pull off a combo special without your feet on the ground, you'll still be able to get in a few good whacks. It might be good to use Violet in this fight. If you're in her forcefield as Syndrome fires his Zero Point Energy down at you, it will be blocked and, in frustration, he'll come down to get you, at which point you can nail him with a combo special. Because of the way Syndrome likes to fight (and because of his large HP meter) this fight will be quite long, but you can persevere. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Horned King's Alliance Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:House of Animals characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fictional characters